Sour
by Fig-Fic
Summary: Missions have only been brief and then, things take a turn for the worse. One Jak and a little fuzzball was hard enough, but what would happen if one Jak became two? With the taste of sour still lingering, how will they sort the problem? And what will happen with Jak and Torn? JakTorn


**Author Note:**

Okay, here is my first Jak and Daxter FanFiction (* Q */ )

The original idea was mine but thanks to my sister I was able to improve the idea and the advantage to that is that I get to write a cute little Dark 333 But yeah, I managed to get chapter one done, god I'm on a roll today with completing two chapters ;D I have no clue when chapter two will be out, and I think it will be as long as the first chapter ahaha. More or less, I hope you guys enjoy it an I hope I was able to keep all the characters in character, it is my first attempt at them ahah

Despite this, I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Their will be signs or shounen-ai later on, but yeah, it'll be a while till then. I've been commanded by my sister to take it slow |D As well as that I noticed some mistakes when I first uploaded it, so I went over it again and thus I hope you will all enjoy it more ahah

Jak and Daxter belong to NaughtyDog Inc. - Otherwise Torn wouldn't be like he is ;D

* * *

The taste crackled as it rolled around his tongue, gently glazing his teeth. _Since when had he liked sour sweets?_ It continued to wonder around his mind. Sighing, he pushed the sweet to the corner of his mouth just like the thought.

Peeking up, the clock seized his eyes._'Two hours, when will they be back'_. Torn gritted his teeth, forgetting about the sweet for the moment - he soon realized when the hard sweet stabbed his molar. It was a short groan. While he continued to wait, the sweet swirled in his mouth again where it soon dissolved into a bitter sweet taste that stained his mouth; nearly gagging his taste buds. A small cough followed.

Suddenly, his ear catches the echo of the door slide open and hit the wall which followed with footsteps._'Finally' _he spitted as his posture straightened. Catching glimpses of Jak he pointed back down to the map spewed across the table, his red dreadlocks fell, looking at where he pointed he began to explain.

"As soon as you've rested, I need you to go stop a Krimson Guard HellKat Cruiser on the east of the city that will be transporting dark Eco, I can't let the Baro-" Taking the chance to look up he suddenly gasped, after spotting another head appear from behind the one he had firstly seen - above that a loud voice screeched.

"**Hey! Were sorry Tattoo-wonder, but we had to catch a fish!**" the sarcasm was easily picked up from Daxter as he jumped off Jak's shoulder, throwing his arms up towards the new encounter. Torn's eyes widened - they were bigger than the rats - as he saw two encounters of the same being, _how was this happening?_ Throwing the thought away, his fingers followed the table as he walked round to the front so that he was closer to the new encounter, lifting his hand he noticed the serious gash on his forehead and other surrounding wounds. Rolling his tongue, feeling a faint trace of sour, he rushed to the back of the room, grabbing a first aid kit that was tucked away. Coming back, he lifted his hand which was nearly torn away - there was a quick remark from Daxter, soon followed with a angry glare from Torn.

"**_Hes a bit 'bitey' !_**" his arms were know folded, he could feel the heat from Torn's glare, he gave a quick smile as Jak looked over his new counterpart - _how in the world did his Dark self split to form a new being?_ Blinking, he looked over towards Torn, spotting the first aid kit that he held tightly.

"So will I be able to patch him up _or_ not?" he snarled as he showed the kit, Jak looked at him then to his _'other self' _before nodding.

"Be careful, he hasn't been very co operative - it did take us over 2 hours to capture him, right Dax?"  
glancing over quickly he saw the nod from his friend. Sighing, Torn opened the case and carelessly pulled Dark Jak over to a free chair - crackles of energy sparked as it rushed through his body; giving him the same sensation of the sour sweet. This must be why he loved sour sweets so much, recently. Ignoring the feel he commanded the boy to sit, he carefully started to unbuckle and remove accessories to see if their was anymore wounds - gladly their wasn't. With that he slipped the goggles off, a growl from the boy escalated. Ignoring it he removed some cotton and started to dab the wound - quickly cleaning it so he could get the dressing on, as well as avoid conflit; he was sick of treating the boy after he got injured in the missions, even if _this_ boy wasn't the one from before. Licking his lips, the blood was finally gone, he pulled the bandages out and began to dress the know clean gash on his head. Once finished, the bandages were cut short as he continued to ignore the two bickering behind him and the one in front that wanted to take a chunk out his arm.

"Done." the _'trouble twins'_ focused back on the new encounter, he certainly did look less ... **bloody** know.

Scrunching his fuzzy eyebrows, Daxter climbed back onto the silver plating laid across Jak's shoulder, Jak took a peek to make sure he was on right before looking back at _'himself'_. They both turned their attention to Torn.

"So is anyone going to explain to me _or_ not?" his eyes were sharp, obviously not taking notice of the small growls from the boy that was checking his _'new'_ surroundings out. A long sign escaped Jak's lips, he twisted his lips to speak but of course, like always, the fuzzball did it for him.

"_We went on the mission, like you said. We went to dead town, like you said. We had a sweet time shooting Metal heads with the Vulcan furry, like you said. And then we fell into a hole and something hugely bad happened, __**like you didn't say torn!**_" Daxter exclaimed as his posture showed his anger. A blank stare came from Torn, who crossed his arms as he signed.

"That doesn't explain anything, **Rat.**" he snarled as Jak poked the top of his friends forehead, he  
went on to explain.

"Like Dax said, we fell into an unknown hole and like always - we decided to explore it." Jak proclaimed.

"You mean '_**You wanted to explore it**_', I had nothing to do with it." Daxter rudely pronounced, pouting his lips as he looked away.

Know hissing, he commanded his words "Go on then.".

"I was getting their." he paused "As we continued to explore we found a little shortcut, we went  
through it and I found something -"

"You mean some _**old Precursor crap**_, Jak?" Daxter stated, with a cocky tone.

He looked at Dax, the look _'Continue then Jak'_ was all he saw and so proclaimed to continue on with the explanation, that would help make some sense about the whole ordeal.

"I was unable to make it out because of the darkness but some sort of light, of a purplish colour blinded us. I felt a  
scorching pain cross my body as the light then lit the room up. Before we knew it," Flexing his hand, he pointed towards his Dark counter part. "he was there."

"_Then you lost him?_" Torn butted in as his answer was retrieved with a nod from the two, he looked back at the Dark version of Jak. His eyes visible, they were just a black hole - _hallow and empty_. Allowing a huge quantity of air into his lungs, he stepped back over to the boy. Crackles of purple energy surrounded the boy, like some sort of shield. Noticing this he kept some distance and pointed to him as he began to talk in a harsh tone.

"Do not touch anything, or I swear this won't be pointed to you next time." know full of relief, that the boy was know warned not to touch anything, he came back over to the table; storing the first aid kit above it as he glanced at the map and back at the kids. Their was no way he could send them onto the mission, it was top priority though. Biting his lip, he made his decision.

"You've had enough time to rest, I need this mission completing - its urgent."

"But -"

"No buts. I'll watch the kid, just get lost - its on the east side of the city and also take the Dark Eco to this destination." he quickly pointed to a highlighted spot on the map "That's it, know get going before I **decide** to cook the rat. Both of them looked at him, questioning his actions even though they both knew it wasn't the best to argue. With that they both ran to the exit - the door only had a brief second to react to their running. After watching them nearly take the automatic door off its hinges he looked back over to the kid, _just how was he meant to deal with him? _Thinking it through he came to the front of the table again, leaning his body against it as he caught site of the boys black eyes - they were fascinating yet evil. Silence then eroded away at the air, aside from small sounds of crackles that left the boy.

Finally, his mind clicked.

"Listen kid, you can't do anything brash, otherwise the Baron will have your head." Jittery movements could be seen from the kid, he ignored it and continued to speak. "You can sleep their, but don't think about leaving this room. **At all!**" Know finished, his attention was turned back to the map, he kept his hearing clear so that he could keep an eye on the kid.

A sign escaped his lungs, which slipped through his lips as questions started to arise in the cracks between the lobes of his brain. _Just how was he suppose to get out of this mess?_ It was terrible, he could tell that the problem was only going to get worse as time continued- especially with hiding the kid. The main problem being that people knew Jak for being a '_Terrible Monster'_ when hes angry, rumors were just the worse. Torn peeked over his shoulder at the boy, flexed fingers outstretched and a sorta confused look spread across his facial features. Torn turned, watching the boy who was know fascinated by a single hand. It was fascinating for himself, he hadn't had this much fun watching an idiot since the fuzzball left. Even though he shared the features of Jak, it was obvious that they didn't share the same mind anymore - maybe a new body was going to be too much for the boy. Well, it must of, especially as he hadn't killed anyone yet - it would of taken him a mere second in Jak's body.

Taking into consideration, he ignored the boy - it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything daft, not for a while indeed. He occupied the map, still questioning the ordeal. It was obvious that it was going to be a long few hours, especially when the new found features didn't fascinate the _child_ anymore - _what about if he became rowdy and caused a ruckus?_ **Shit.** He hadn't thought that far, he knew the Krimzon guards were stupid but after serving so long as a commander he knew that they wouldn't ignore a loud roar, still, Jak and the rat had been lucky to not have lead them to the Underground so far. In a sense, you could say that the situation had gone from _sweet to sour_; the situation was more dreadful then the taste of the sour sweets that Torn would take_ delight _in once in a while.

A growl escaped the kids lips, mimicking the sound of a laugh. Taking a quick look he saw that he was know sticking his tongue in and out, Torn slapped his face in the _'I can't believe this kid'_ way. Signing, he decided to keep a close eye on the kid, he didn't want him to be getting too fascinated that he would start to cause destruction in the base - he knew the rumors but didn't know the real extent of his power. Closing his eyes for a few seconds he thought of what he could say to the kid, when he opened his eyes the unexpected happened.

Eyes know opened he saw that darkness surrounded him, blinking again he thought his eyelids were still shadowing his eyes - but, they weren't. Finally realizing that what surrounded him was a blackout lead him into rage, he couldn't believe that the kid had already caused trouble - of course the shadow wasn't going to be happy with this. It was proved by a bang from the upper quarters of the underground, Torn gritted his teeth as he shouted.

"**What do you think your doing!**" he threw his arm into nothing, it was impossible to see the kid in the dark - especially when the dark Eco had made his colour scheme dark. Hissing he finally found the kid by the sound of a anger filled growl. Torn stopped, he didn't want to be electrocuted by the currents of dark Eco. Slicking his hand back, he found the edge of his blade, positioning his hand their. Now ready for anything.

A shuffle of a footstep revealed where the dark encounter was, he gripped the blades edge but didn't pull it out - he had to be careful, but not startle the boy to.

"Dark, listen to me, do not move." the commands were short and simply but he found it impossible to tell if the kid was listening to him or not. To reassure himself he talked to the kid once more.

"It won't be long till the back up generator comes on, that is, if the shadow can find his way ... Stay sat down and the time will fly." and indeed it did. It was a few minutes, especially after hearing thuds and stumbles from above but the shadow did finally find his way to the backup generator. After it was turned on he could see the kid, sat down crackling with dark Eco with angry eyes - it looked as if he himself wasn't expecting the blackout. With it know sorted Torn stood down, his hand took place beside his leg as he started to think about how the kid caused the power to shut down. Suddenly, he spotted a main power cable beside where dark was sat. That was how he did it. Annoyed he pointed to him.

"**Move Now.**" he changed the direction of where he was pointing to a bed in the underground, this one wasn't beside a cable. At first he was ignored, but he soon got his way after threatening the kid to sit there. Know glad, Torn decided to see the damage that he had caused. It was bad and was going to take a while to fix, he gave a quick glare to the kid before he grabbed some tools stored near where the first aid kit lived and started to get to work. He couldn't wait for Jak and the rat to get back, they needed to sort the problem out. _The sooner it was sorted, the better it would be._


End file.
